


Most of it.

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How much of the day do you spend.. thinking about her?
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta random, just played around with the speech.  
> !!Some descriptions aren’t official or correct, I just made them up!!  
> -Some information was also gathered from the first book-   
> -I haven’t watched Se3 so some information might not be correct if updated in there-

_I think about you all the time._

_I think about what you’re wearing_

Villanelle slipped on the smooth suit. The crimson and blue-grey patterns decorated the clothing. The material shimmered nicely as Villanelle twisted around, looking for other items to complete the outfit. She had been told to watch this woman, Eve Polastri, Konstantin had said she was investigating her work. So, Villanelle wanted to look her best, aside from being able to blend in with the crowd.

Buttoning up the suit and smoothing out her trousers, Villanelle slicked her hair back. With it evenly parted, and in a tight bunch, her hair looked immaculate. But there was something missing..

Glancing through the contents of Eve’s suitcase, that she had sneakily and quite easily stolen, Villanelle grasped the silky verdant scarf. Feeling content, she tucked it into the inside of her suit, making it go nicely along the collar. 

After adding small touches of jewellery and makeup, Villanelle headed out to the train station, where she knew Eve would be. 

_and what you’re doing_

Luring the man into the booth wasn’t as hard as Villanelle thought it would be. In a way, she was used to the kicking and screaming and protesting of the victims, but in this circumstance, the man followed her in. He expected something completely different to what Villanelle was about to give him. 

Unbuttoning his shirt, he grinned eagerly. Villanelle beckoned him closer to her and held out handcuffs, to which he allowed her to use, based on his intentions. Murmuring short agreements and looking pleased with himself, he fuelled Villanelle’s excitement as he had no idea who was smiling wickedly behind the pretty pink animal mask.

Laying him down across the floor, Villanelle bit back a dark pleasure. Bonding his ankles together with tough straps and a carabiner, she sweetly walked to open the curtains. The plush rose drapes were filled with the colour that was about to drip across the man’s face.

The protests start, and Villanelle ignores them.

Bringing down a hook from the ceiling, she attaches it to the man’s shackles and secures it. The man’s panic and concern pour out and fill the booth, with Villanelle proceeding and blocking it out. She stands cockily as the man is raised in front of the window, passerby’s gather and watch in interest. They are completely unaware of the man’s struggles and dread. 

Villanelle draws a dagger from the side of her puffy skirt and shows it to the crowd. She laughs along like a mime and turns her attention to the target. Kneeling beside him and listening to his cries, she shows fake understanding and then points the knife to the crowd. 

Her entertainment grows as the man’s wife Sarah stands and watches in shock. As he realises, Villanelle becomes bored to his pleads and stands to grip his legs. 

“I WILL KILL YOU!”

The blade sinks into his stomach and slices through anything it touches. Forcefully dragging it down through his intestines and gut, Villanelle hears the man’s whimpers fade. He gags and swiftly bleeds to death. 

The crowd cheer and gasp in astonishment.

As Villanelle fixes a pig mask to the man’s face, she feels complete. The mission being a success and going completely unnoticed, even in front of an audience, fills her with pride. She completes an end scene in front of the window as the crowd disperse.

_ and who you’re doing it with. _

Many of Villanelle’s missions went solo. As Eve had accepted, “Villanelle isn’t a team player.” Without having to confer and discuss with others, her missions went promptly and successfully. Villanelle didn’t need an accomplice, she was quick thinking and assertive. Having a partner would take up valuable time which could be used to splay out the victim’s insides, or make a quick getaway. 

Other than hunting down targets, Villanelle spent her free time exploring the area she was in. Mapping it out in her mind and analysing entrances and exits.

_ I think about what friends you have, _

Konstantin was her handler, not necessarily under the status of a ‘friend’, but one nonetheless. 

As a young child, Villanelle was very antisocial, refusing to make any kind of establishment with other children. Being independent was one of her characteristics. 

Many of those who seem friends to Villanelle actually have a deeper relationship with her. Dasha could come as an example, friendly and close to Villanelle, but in truth is considered a foe.

If Villanelle did have any true or obvious friendships, she wouldn’t have told many people. But, even she knows that creating an informal bond with another person would probably result in them being killed or in danger.

_ what you eat before you work, _

Before embarking on the Amsterdam kill, Villanelle had met up with Konstantin. Where he had confessed to her that he thinks Eve had made her ‘go a little soft.’ Comfortable and laidback, Villanelle enjoyed her meal of hagelslag, having to explain it to Konstantin beforehand.

_ what shampoo you use, _

In a way, Villanelle took after her mother. Her hair may be described as ‘really thin’ and ‘shitty’, but sometimes it’s very soft and delicate. Due to Konstantin and Dasha choosing the place where Villanelle stays in for a specific time, she has a luxurious life. The shampoo in the area where Villanelle then lives is quite expensive, but she has a lot of money to cover that. 

But if Villanelle is required to stay in a hotel, it usually has to be a cheap one. So the shampoo is not as good.

_ what happened in your family.  _

Her mother had died when she was young, leaving her with a useless father. He rarely came home sober and always decided to use Villanelle as an excuse for his faults. Abusive and reckless, he wasn’t always there for her and often went to fight in wars. When he did, he would send Villanelle to orphanages. With antisocial behaviour, she hadn’t made any friendships amongst fellow children. 

Her second record of criminality was arson, she had burnt down the first orphanage she had been sent to. After being rehabilitated, Villanelle’s father didn’t return for another few months.

_ I think about your eyes _

Villanelle’s eyes are bronze and lush. In the light, they appear to be a cat-like verdant, piercing and bright. But from a distance, they are a blunt copper, misty and drab. 

Her wide but alert eyes take in everything around her. Assessing anything that moves and listing their attributes. It’s one character trait that makes Villanelle such a good assassin.

The lost look in her eye contains her past. Villanelle has seen many things, traumatic and ecstatic, and they all stay hidden behind her entrancing vision. The ecstasy brings out the direct feeling, channeling the fun and childlike side of Villanelle. But the trauma brings out the chilling feeling, creating a blurred silhouette to her persona.

Being focused is part of Villanelle’s job, and to be completely inaccessible is just a result of having to hide ones emotions.

_ and your mouth _

Full and peachy lips are a nice touch to Villanelle’s face. Many men, and women, have got to taste them, but only few have actually tasted Villanelle’s true character. 

Seductive and mesmerising, the words that pour out of them captivate Villanelle’s victims.

_ and what you feel when you kill someone. _

Enthralment and satisfaction sweep Villanelle off her feet. 

The blood from her target cleansing her hands, she turns them over and watches how it spreads over her pale skin. Like water leaking from a tap, the gore create a mass of puddles around the corpse. Taking it all in, Villanelle can’t help but grin at her dirty work. Her head rushes at the sight and she takes a moment to stand in delight.

Full of pleasure, Villanelle barely makes it outside without stumbling from happiness.

_I think about what you had for breakfast._

Running over Nadia was left imprinted in Villanelle’s mind.

Turning over the sausages with a spatula, she just hoped that Konstantin wouldn’t find out.

The juicy meat sizzled in the frying pan and the heat caused them to crisp at the edges. Drizzling sauce over them, she shook the pan to even out the sides.

A tasty breakfast to cover the news.

_I just want to know everything._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
